User blog:Agoo To Woo/The Run Chapter 3
Breakout (Note: This story takes place from Anna's point of view.) Anna sat on the rooftop. Her dark green hood pulled low over her face. The cool wind blew strands of her hair across her face. She knew what she was doing was dangerous. It could get her back in jail. But she had seen their mournful faces. She couldn't live with herself if all she did was work all day and sit around all night while they were behind bars. She tightend her dark hoodie and nimbly climbed down the building. All her training with her brother paid off. She snuck across the empty street. Hiding when nessacery as a gaurd walked by. She ran up to the sleek office building with the Nexus logo across the front. She opened up a manhole cover and dropped down. Anna quickly ran down the sewer. Finally she came to gate she was looking for. Reaching into her hoodie pocket, Anna produced a special EPF hardrive which her father given her. She plugged it in. A small loading screen popped up. "Come on com on." she muttered. Finally a small beep came from it and the lasers blocking the entrance dissapeared. Anna pulled the hardrive out and stuffed it back in her hoodie pocket. She crawled through the gross tunnel. Anna listened and heard footsteps above. "I've reached my destination." she thought. She grabbed the metal rod, that used to be their shower curtain rod, cleverly hidden behind her cloak. She pushed another manhole aside and leaped up. Spinning her rod and taking two gaurds out. Anna put it behind her back. She walked up to the first cell she saw. "Psst." she said into it. A small pookie with pig tails crawled up. "Pwease don't hurt mwe!" they whimpered. "Mwe finally got wused to the cell!" "Shh. Dwon't worry. Mwe here to welp woo." Anna explained. "Meh nweed woo to bwe quiet while mwe unwock woo cell." She stuck the hardrive into the cell and it started entering the kill code. She whacked the gaurds again to make sure they wouldn't get up and sound the alarm. The hardrive beeped and the cell door slid open. "Mwe fwee!" the pookie said happily. Anna moved the manhole cover. "Gwet down here. Wait for mwe. Meh going to fwee more pookies." The pookie nodded obediatly and hopped down. Anna did this process for three more pookies. She was working on the fifth when a gaurd started to stir. "Wook out!" The pookie who was in the cell cried. Anna grabbed her rod in the nick of time. She swatted the gaurd who got knocked out before he could reach the alarm. But she knew that someone had probaly heard the crash. 'Beep!' the cell opened and she lead the pookie to the manhole. "Mwe will cwome bwack for the west of woo!" Then Anna ran and grabbed her staff and raced back to the hole. She heard pounding footsteps on the stairs behind her. She lept down and closed the cover after her. "GWO GWO GWO!!" she shouted to the other pookies. Together they raced down the tunnel. Anna risked a look behind her and saw two Nexus gaurds racing down the tunnel. She threw her pole and knocked them down. "Gwab fwippers and wun!" She yelled as they turned a corner. Anna clicked a button on her watch and a hologram of a blue print of the sewer system came up. She lead the pookies around twists and turns. Until finally she reached another manhole cover. She lifted it up and peered out. "Cwoast is cwear!" The five pookies she rescued crawled out. "The outside!" one boy pookie exclaimed. "Mwe tinked mwe would never swee it agwain!" Anna walked up to a building behind them and knocked a special tune. The tune Olga always whistles while she is cooking. They heard a lock click and the door opened to reveal Olga and her niece. "Come inside children. You will stay here for the night and tomorrow we will return you to your families. Would you like that?" Olga's niece Jeanie asked. "Wes!" all the pookies said. "I'll make ya som of ma famous hot cocoa!" Olga said. "It's just a little chocolate candy bar in hot water" Jeanie warned. "But it tasts great!" Olga retorted. "We want some!" the pookies said. "What's your names?" Jeanie asked them kindly. "I'm Kevin!" the boy said. "I'm Talia." the pookie with the pig tails said. "I'm Chrissy!" a girl said. "I'm Francine." said another. "I'm Robert." said another boy. "Ok. Come in now before the gaurds spot you!" Jeanie said. Talia turned to look at Anna. "What's woo nwame?" "I'm A- I'm Justice Tubman." "We tank woo Justice! Tank woo for saving us!" "Woo welcome! Mwe got twoo gwo now. Gwood wuck gwetting to woo fam fams!" With that Anna ran off into the night. Heading back to her own fam fam. "Mwe hope Abby is alright." she though sadly. Category:Blog posts